Weeping for Love
by Misster. K
Summary: MomoxRyoma. ANGST! and lame! Risk yourself at reading this! My first MomoxRyoma fic! and it turns out to be ANGST! *sobs*


**Weeping for love **

**[A/N]: Yo minna-san!!! It's 10 pm now and I need to release some of my negative energy! This time, bear with the angst ok? And lameness! This story sucks!!! But I just wanted to post this!!! Please kindly give me feedbacks and if possibly no flames ok?! **

**Disclamers: Definitely not mine! They all belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei!!! I envy him, he owned all those bishounens!!! **

_/.../ is Echizen's thought_

_Italics are Momoshiro's thought_

Momoshiro Takeshi slumped down on the round, small chair. His hand was absently touching the half-emptied beer in front of him. Occasionally he would sigh rather loudly and gulped some more of the bitter liquid. He was on the bar, alone. He lied about his age and stepped in without bothering the shouting and warnings he received from the owner. He felt bitter, yes because of a certain first year with big, blue eyes. 

_Echizen Ryoma... Why do I have to fall in love with you? _

He took his glass roughly and gulped the rest at once. His eyes became blurry and he could feel headache starting to form on his head but he could care less. All he wanted was to drown and forget about everything with alcohol. Men did that lots of time ne? His father did that sometimes, so why can't he?

"I really am lame…" He said loudly. 

"Yeah, you are lame… Momo-senpai…" A childish voice rose from behind and Momoshiro's body stiffened at once. He didn't need to turn back to know who was the owner of the beautiful voice, he dreamt of that voice too much, calling his name in passion and love. 

Momoshiro chose not to answer. Instead he refills his glass with more of the bitter liquid. A sound of collision between the rough texture of the school uniform and the wooden chair was heard and Momoshiro knew that Ryoma was taking a seat next to him. 

He stole some glances at the object of his desire. 

Ryoma was wearing his usual uniform of Seigaku school, but he left some buttons undone, showing off his white T-shirt underneath. His eyes were wandering at the bar. The depth blue eyes… Like ocean and Momoshiro could feel himself drowning as he gaze at the eyes. Beside him laid his tennis bag, on the side a 'Ryoma' was written in white. 

Momoshiro knew he should stop his staring thing on Ryoma but he couldn't, not in his half-drunken state. People who were drunk tend to forget about their nature and go wild and Momoshiro was no different. Slowly, he reached for his 'love' and pulled him closer. 

"Momo-senpai? What are you doing??" Echizen's voice showed true discomfort as he wriggled his way out from his senpai's hold. 

"Ssh… It's only me right? So, relax…" Momo knew that his voice sounded husky and very dangerously low, full of lust and love for the smaller boy. Gently he wrapped his arms tighter around the still-struggling form. 

"But this is not right! Hanase yo Momo-senpai! Mou…" Ryoma struggled more, only to have the hold on his body tighten. 

"What? What is not right? Are you nervous being with me, Ryoma?" Momo asked, half-sane, half not. 

_/Ryoma? Is my hearing wrong... or is Momo-senpai... Whatever it is, I sense no good.../_

"Am not… But you are not yourself Momo-senpai! You are drunk! Hanase yo! Hanase!!!" This time, Echizen struggled hard enough to free himself from Momoshiro. The smaller boy panted slightly as he observed the down senpai. Momo had his head down, concealing all his emotions and expression from Echizen. And he stayed in that position for some time, making the smaller boy worried. 

Slowly, Echizen inched forward and put his arm on Momo's shoulder. "Momo-senpai… Daijoubu ka? Do you need me to take you home or…" Before the freshman could finish his sentence, his senpai grabbed him and pulled him towards and kissed him full on the lips. 

Ryoma was too shocked to move or even react as he felt Momo's warm lips on his smaller one. The tongue which forces to enter had shocked him more. And when Momo pulled away, Ryoma was still shocked. 

"It's over…." Momoshiro said suddenly. 

Slowly regaining his composure, Ryoma asked, "What?"

"It's over…" Momo ran as fast as he can after he said those three painful words, leaving the stunned Ryoma on the bar. 

_/It's...o..ver..? What does he mean by that? And why does my heart clenched so hard after the words... the kiss.../_ Unconsciously Ryoma raised his hand to touch his slightly bruised lips. _/It hurts... It hurts.../_

"It hurts, Momo-senpai… It hurts…" Ryoma said out loud. Crystal tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, soon wetted his slightly tanned cheeks. With his remaining pride, Ryoma ran out of the bar to nowhere, when he saw an open field, he stumbled there and sank down to the cold ground. 

_/Why...? Why does my heart hurt so much?.../ _Ryoma asked himself over and over. He obviously didn't feel anything for the upperclassman except respect and friendship. But why now… Why is there this anonymous feeling growing inside his heart? What is this? Why the word 'It's over' does hurt so much…?   

"DOUSHITE??!!!!!" 

Ryoma's shout received nothing except the wind of silence and sorrow. He sank back, deeper if possibly to the ground. He hugged himself, making him looked smaller and vulnerable as he cried harder. 

He had no one to comfort him...

He is alone…

Weeping for love… 

-Owari-


End file.
